As the availability and volume of internet services and products grows exponentially, the ability of consumers to appreciate and take advantage of the best deals can be overwhelmed by the sheer volume of information the consumer needs to process. This can be particularly true in the context of rental services. For example, online car rentals have been increasing in volume and frequency. The number of providers has likewise expanded to the point that an ordinary consumer cannot readily appreciate the volume of information being delivered in response to a simple search for the lowest price car. Further, the providers encounter great difficulty in delivering the volume of available car inventories under such conditions.
Various conventional approaches have attempted to resolve some of these issues, for example, by establishing broker systems that operate as front ends to suppliers. Oftentimes these broker systems provide access to “distressed” inventory achieving significant price savings. However, customers can be required to complete bookings for services prior to knowing who the actual provider is. Further complicating consumer access and inventory deliveries are the business concerns of the brokers, who naturally gravitate towards suppliers offering the best commission. Online travel agencies also attempt to deliver inventory to consumers while providing information on brand and price. However, conventional organization by provider and/or car group and brand can be cumbersome and can fail to deliver important information.
Other conventional systems, including Global Distribution Systems (GDSes) deliver consumer information (e.g., pricing, brand, availability, etc.) in a pre-packaged format. Pre-packaged formats typically result in organizational issues and further can fail to provide consumer tailorable offers and/or information.